


Never Could Get the Hang of Thursdays

by i_amnerd



Category: New Tricks
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amnerd/pseuds/i_amnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's struggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Could Get the Hang of Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some of the things said by Trisha and Steve in episode four of season eleven.

Steve's struggling. Things haven't been this bad in a long time but suddenly its intolerable. Seeing is ex-wife throws the fact that he isn't okay into sharp relief.

Gerry isn't much help. He listens and tries to understand but he can't. It's a world away for him; too 'touchy-feely' and emotional. Gerry likes to tell himself that he doesn't do emotion.

Trisha tries to help but she's never been much good at it and there is no reason why that would have changed. Ultimately, she still ends up blaming him for something beyond his control.

Sasha offers little more than cloying pity and a frown that says she doesn't understand nearly as much as she thinks she does. He lets her know because he should and she says little more before sending him back to work.

Steve misses Brian because at least he had some idea of how it felt. Inky darkness pushing against the edges of your mind, threatening both depression and mania in equal measures. The wild highs and the soul destroying lows.

It's a mild Thursday morning in the middle of September when he finally lets go. Dan mumbles something about clichés and Douglas Adams as Steve sobs into his coat.

"It's all right." He says impotently, awkwardly but without hesitation patting Steve's back in something akin to reassurance. He guides him over to the nearest bench and forces him to sit.

"I'm sorry." Steve says quietly, having regained a modicum of composure.

"It's fine." Dan doesn't try to tell him that there is nothing to be sorry for. His protests would merely fall upon deaf ears. 

He's at fairly sure that Steve is, in fact, referring to the awkwardness of their current predicament. Maybe Steve ought to feel sorry about that; it was certainly going to ruin at least part of Dan's day.

Steve is little better than Gerry at talking about these things so they sit in silence for a while. Autumn is beginning to take hold and, in the right light, the park takes on a distinct kind of beauty.

The leaves are beginning to turn, dropping to the ground like a fiery carpet. Surrounded by death and decay, it should seem like the beginning of the end but somehow it feels like hope.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is shamelessly borrowed from 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' by Douglas Adams.


End file.
